Danny Phantom College life
by LT.ThomasMousy18
Summary: Danny and friends growing up and taking on more baddies a bit more morrbid content later on


-1Danny Phantom  
College life

"Hey Sam wait up!" Tucker called out to his Gothic friend  
"Oh hey Tucker" Sam said to her techno geek friend  
"Where is Danny at?, he never showed up for out 10 o'clock History class " Tucker asked as he started walking next to Sam  
"I think that he had to fly over to Jazz's house and help her with the new containment field for the ghost shields she made" Sam said as she waved to one of her other friends  
just then the science lab exploded and a Ghost flew into the middle of campus  
"Hey you! stop where you are or else!" Tucker yelled at the ghost  
"Oh ya Tuck that really has him begging for freedom now" Sam said sarcastically   
"None of you weak humans can harm me!" the ghost yelled   
"Oh ya!" Sam yelled as she raised her arm and a green beam of energy shot from her bracelet and hit the ghost causing him to freeze over with ice  
"that was so cool, he so learned how to chill out" Tucker said laughing at his own lame joke  
"Tuck don't quit your day job" Sam said with a chuckle

:5minutes later:  
"Hey Sam!" the white haired ghost boy wearing a long black coat, black pants and shirt with black boots, and chains hanging from his legs, and a spike collar around his neck said as he landed next to Sam and Tucker  
"Hey Danny!" Sam said giving him a kiss "how did things go?"  
"Great we caught a few ghosts got a burger and I still made it here in time for launch" Danny said as he wrapped his arm around Sam's waist   
"Hey, so why you stay in ghost mode so often now?" Tucker asked  
"Because we're in college now dying your hair is normal at our age so nobody pays it any attention" Danny said   
"and what's with the outfit since when are you a punk?" Tucker asked looking at the clothes Danny had on  
"I think that the spikes and chains help when i have to fight a ghost without my powers" Danny said as he begin to walk of campus  
"Hey why don't we go to that coffee and poetry house on 35th street?" Sam asked as she took Danny's hand  
"No lets go to the net cafe" Tucker said as he walked behind them  
"I think I'm going with Sam's' idea it seems more like something i would like " Danny said tightening his grip on Sam's hand

:that night: 

"Danny!" the reluctant science geek yelled as a ghost broke through the door to the Ghost Zone and knocked her down   
"Got him" Danny said blasting the ghost  
"Thanks bro" she said getting up off the ground  
"No worries Jazz" Danny said happily "Sam and Tucker are at work so for now we have time to work on some more ghost hunting gear"  
"How many times do i have to tell you Danny i do not hunt ghosts, i just get caught in the middle sometimes" Jazz said to her younger brother  
"Yea yea whatever you say Jazz" Danny said sarcastically "so got ay new tech?"  
"Yes but that's just because there are so many ghosts around now" jazz said picking up a strange looking hand gun "this gun fires your energy in the form of a bullet that only hurts ghosts"  
"That's cool, anything that Tucker and Sam can use?" Danny asked  
"Yea i re-designed the battle armor that dad made when we were kids, now its smaller and fits better on the skin, and what's best about it the armor looks like normal clothes until you press this button on the ring here"  
"Wow your even better than mom at this stuff" Danny said amazed  
"Thanks" Jazz said blushing

:Later that week:

"Tino and Lorr aren't here at the moment leave a message later days" Danny's friends answering machine said  
"Hey Tino n' Lorr, Carver and Tish wanted me to tell you that they are outta town and cant get a hold of you themselves" Danny said "later days"  
"Hey Danny" Ticker said walking into the room as Danny hung up the phone "who were you talkin with?"  
"Nobody i got Tino's machine" Danny said as he turned in his chair "where is Sam?"  
"Hmm? i thought she would be here by now" Tucker said "maybe she is on her way over still"   
"yea...maybe" Danny said looking worried

:east end of town, dark ally:

a large ghost with spikes on its arms attacked a female ghost hunter wearing black white and green "you shall be destroyed" the ghost growled  
"this is so not happening I'm going to be late for dinner" the ghost hunter said  
as she raised he hand at the host and shot a green energy blast at the ghost knocking it through a wall "who is going to destroy who now?"  
the ghost pulled its self from the rubble and fazed out of the area  
"damn i have to get home" the ghost hunter said pulling of her mask revealing that it was Sam 

(haha! going to leave you hanging! lol deal with it! lmao kidding I'll finish it later) 


End file.
